


Whipped

by mellifluous (TpLoz)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Barista Park Chanyeol, Clumsy Park Chanyeol, EVERYONE IS WHIPPED, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse, Student Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Whipped Chanyeol, a smidge of angst, because i am well acquainted with that feeling + academia, jaded as in exhausted, mild contempt for capitalism, side pairings, whipped minseok, yixing is a little shit but in a good way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TpLoz/pseuds/mellifluous
Summary: Kim Minseok is a jaded sociology master's student who finds himself whipped for Park Chanyeol; the new barista at his favourite coffee shop.Prompt # R3.054: the new barista at minseok's favorite coffee shop is rather loud. and clumsy. and tall. and has a really cute smile.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31
Collections: binghuo fest round two / 2020





	Whipped

**Author's Note:**

> Firstly, thank you to the mods and secondly, to whoever prompted this! I had a lot of fun writing this, because I absolutely love coffee shop aus! There’s a fic that I’ve been struggling to write lately, but this was really refreshing and it allowed me to take a breather to hopefully finish that WIP. It’s also the first time I’ve ever just sat down and written without letting any insecurities get to me. Before I edited it, this was a pretty rough read, but now I’m pretty happy with how it turned out. It blew any doubts out of my mind, even though I keep reading through it with good ol’ author mud-tinted glasses, because it’s often really difficult to tell if something is good or bad when you’ve spent hours staring at those same words. Do let me know what you think of it!
> 
> Also, just in case someone is like me and did not read the tags, there are mentions of abuse in this towards the end and the abuser does appear, although I didn't go into any depth!

Minseok was dying for a coffee. 

It had been a long day of classes and he breathed in the fresh spring fragrance as he walked to his favourite coffee shop. The classes get so stuffy and he’s relieved to be able to stretch his legs. He was thankfully nearing the end of his 2-years master's degree and he could already taste freedom… from his third level education at least. He fancied the idea of working at the university. It had lots of perks, like a good wage, a beautiful campus and, of course, a brilliant local coffee shop. He planned to apply for a job in the department of his major, Sociology, as one of his professors had dropped a hint that they’d be looking for applicants within the next year.

The Sociology department was one of the kindest departments in the university, so he naturally wanted to be a part of it.

Other university students were leaving campus like hordes of locusts, as many of the classes had finished up now. They were probably travelling home, or maybe heading out for dinner with friends, but Minseok was heading somewhere with peace and quiet where he could get some work done. 

He stepped through the door of the coffee shop and was greeted by the scent of coffee curling up his nose and he gladly breathed it in. Minseok wasn’t going to sugar coat his slight coffee addiction, but he was a college student and it was often part of the package.

Baekhyun greeted him from the register and Minseok grinned at the sight of him while greeting him back. They made small talk about Minseok’s classes that day and how busy the coffee shop had been and that was when Baekhyun mentioned  _ Him _ . The new barista. 

“Did you hear we have a new barista?” Baekhyun said excitedly. “Junmyeon hired him last week, so I’m showing him the ropes today!”

As if Baekhyun had summoned him, the new barista came through from the back of the shop with arms full of paper cups, and it looked like he was struggling. 

“Chanyeol, watch out for the-!” 

Baekhyun tried to warn Chanyeol of the counter corner he was about to walk into, but Baekhyun was too late and the new guy walked into it and lost his balance, dropping the paper cups from his arms. Baekhyun and Minseok watched in distress as the new barista shouted in dismay and swore. 

“Oh, shit!”

The swearing surprised Minseok, but not Baekhyun. Baekhyun sighed exasperatedly which caught the new guy’s attention. He straightened his back instantly and turned a cute shade of red if Minseok had any say in it. Which he absolutely did not, and so he decided to ignore that thought.

“Minseok, this is Chanyeol!” Baekhyun said, “And Chanyeol, this is Minseok, he’s one of our regulars here.” 

Chanyeol made a noise of understanding and bowed slightly while saying, “It’s nice to meet you.” 

He gestured to the mess of cups on the floor and sheepishly said, “I’m sorry you had to witness  _ that _ , I can be a little clumsy. Swearing is second nature to me now.” He scratched his head, and offered Minseok a shy smile. 

“It’s okay! You should see me at midnight when I’m trying to write essays that may or may not be due the next day. I tend to swear like a sailor when I’m stressed, although I know my angelic appearance might suggest otherwise.” Minseok batted his eyelids for added effect.

Chanyeol laughed in delight. It was beautiful in comparison to the earlier distress from dropping the cups. Minseok wanted to make him laugh more and more.

“I guess I have a favourite regular already. Amazing…” Chanyeol muttered as he reeled in his ferocious giggles. His eyes were bright with mirth as he stared at Minseok. 

Baekhyun looked between them and at their interaction fondly before he interjected and told Chanyeol, “I better help you pick these up before Junmyeon sees and asks how you dropped another batch of cups…” 

Chanyeol turned red again and mumbled, “Thanks, Baekhyun.” 

“Ah! Minseok, I’ll have your coffee made as soon as we get these cups cleaned up.” Baekhyun told Minseok. He handed Minseok a buzzer after he finished nailing down Minseok’s order. 

Buzzer in hand, Minseok went to a nice table by the window which looked out at the street. He set up his laptop and organised his notes while he waited for his coffee. After losing himself daydreaming while watching the cherry blossoms fall and flow in the breeze, his buzzer vibrated the wood of the table, jarring him from his thoughts. It’s amazing that no matter how many times Minseok visits the coffee shop, he’s always frightened by the buzzer. 

He jumped from the table to go to the counter to fetch his coffee. He expected to get his coffee from Baekhyun but instead, Chanyeol was waiting with it, watching Minseok come over. 

“Here’s your coffee!” Chanyeol said while smiling. 

Minseok faltered in his steps as he took in the bright dimpled smile. It was a cute smile. But also deceptive, because to the outsider it only looked like a cute smile for a customer, but at that moment it wormed its way into Minseok’s heart. He lost his breath for a moment. 

Breathlessly, he thanked Chanyeol and went back to his table with his coffee in hand. 

That was it… He was surely fucked now. It was a secret he kept to himself, but he finds his heart is powerless to the sincerest of smiles. There was no getting over that smile and as he worked on his college work, he often found his gaze drifting over to the loud, clumsy and tall barista. 

~

Somehow, after only a few days, Chanyeol had managed to fill every crevice of Minseok’s mind and heart. He’d done it with his smile, his laugh, his clumsiness. 

Chanyeol was so likeable, and every customer seemed to be drawn to him. Even Baekhyun, Sehun and Jongdae have warmed up to him so much within the few days of him working here. 

Minseok was in awe of him. 

He was especially in awe because every time Minseok had been at the coffee shop, Chanyeol had dropped something or made a mess. Minseok knew if that were anyone else, they’d be the most disliked employee. But Chanyeol just has this natural charisma that the most famous of idols would envy.

Although Chanyeol had invaded his mind, night and day, Minseok still had assignments that were due. With time running out for his current essay, he found himself in the coffee shop once again. 

He was burning through it thankfully, but that stubborn word count wouldn’t budge enough and it was discouraging because he was running out of research and thoughts. 

Minseok had drunk four coffees already and had just ordered his fifth. After a particularly difficult paragraph(he was particularly proud of it, because it solidified his argument), he lifted his cup to his lips only to find it empty. When had that happened? 

He had absolutely no recollection of drinking it and yet, it was gone. 

The coffee jitters had hit him hard which became evident when his hand holding the cup shook a little too much. Maybe he should call it quits for the night… but he was so close to finishing it. 

Maybe just one more paragraph and then he’d be finished for the night. 

He set into it once again, paying no mind to his surroundings until just after typing a full stop, a throat cleared and stole his attention away from the blinking cursor. 

Chanyeol was standing at his table with a small apologetic smile on his lips.

“Um, Minseok…? We’re closing in a few minutes…” he said with a small tired voice that Minseok knew well from his days of working in a coffee shop. 

Minseok glanced down at the clock on his laptop to see it read 21:54. 

“Oh! Shit! I’m so sorry Chanyeol! I got a bit… absorbed. Whoops.” He bit his lip as he turned his gaze to the coffee shop floor - it was empty aside from them. He cast his gaze to his own table and noticed the other coffee cup on his table. 5 in total. Not one of his healthiest moments… maybe he’d buy a few litres of bottled water on his way home to help his body not shut down completely. 

Chanyeol looked at him curiously. “What is the essay about?” Thinking for a few seconds, he added. “And actually, what do you study? I don’t think I've ever asked.” 

Chanyeol pulled the other chair out a bit and silently asked if he could sit down here with his eyes. Minseok sent him an answering nod that was perhaps a bit too eager, but he’ll pass that off on the five cups of coffee he’d drank in just a few hours. 

“I study sociology. And this essay is about, to put it simply, the sins of capitalism. I’m shaming big corporations,” Minseok replied with a proud, yet conspiratory smile. 

Chanyeol laughed - a loud hearty laugh that made Minseok straighten himself in his chair in pleasure. 

“Sorry, maybe I’m just really exhausted after the day, but being someone who is not the ideal employee, it makes me happy to hear that someone’s trying to beat capitalism’s ass. Even if it still tries it’s best to silence sociologists…” He sighed as he rearranged the five cups on the table. 

Maybe Minseok had found a keeper. 

“Yeah, the funding for the department actually got cut again this year, which considering our current government, is not surprising.” Minseok pursed his lips. 

They talked about sociology for a while more (which embarrassingly included an angry rant from Minseok, although Chanyeol eagerly nodded along throughout it all) before Minseok asked Chanyeol if he’s studying at the moment.

“No, actually I had to drop out of university. It’s a fairly boring story though so I don’t want to bore you with it…” 

“What if I want to be bored?” Minseok asked with a light in his eyes. He leaned an elbow on the table and Chanyeol laughed lightly and mirrored him.

Chanyeol spoke of how his father had grown ill when he was still studying, and with his mother already passed away, there was no one to look after his dad. So, he dropped out of college. His sister lived halfway across the world and he felt it would have been selfish to ask her to come home to care for him. 

“Besides I can always go back to college in the future when my dad is recovered fully and when I’ve saved up enough so that I can study and live comfortably if that’s such a thing that can be grasped.” 

“Wow, that’s really selfless of you, Chanyeol!” Minseok said

Chanyeol grinned at the praise, before he looked down at his lap and began rubbing at a coffee stain on his apron. 

“He did everything for me and my sister after our mom died. My sister helps out by sending money when she can, which has gotten us out of tough spots along the way. And Sehun was a big help too, although that was with something else entirely…” 

Chanyeol asked Minseok about his family and they divulged into a conversation about their favourite ice cream flavours, and their favourite time of the year, and what song they sing at the noraebang the most. 

While Minseok was listening attentively to Chanyeol, who was telling him about the time Sehun and him got locked in the noraebang, he accidentally touched off the touchpad of his laptop, lighting up the screen and showing him that it was now 22:47. 

“Oh! It’s gotten so late! I’m sorry for keeping you for so long Chanyeol.” He turned his laptop around so Chanyeol could see the time but instead of being annoyed, it just made him laugh. 

“I guess time really does fly when you’re having fun,” said Chanyeol. He looked at Minseok with an exploring gaze and Minseok felt himself blush at the intense attention. “You’re really fun to hang out with Minseok. We should do this again! But maybe not when the coffee shop needs to be closed…” 

The coffee shop was silent aside from their breathing. The lights had been dimmed and the close sign had been turned towards the glass on the front door. 

“I can help you clean if you’d like? I really, really like to clean.” Minseok said. When Chanyeol gave him a doubtful look, he insisted,” Seriously!” 

Chanyeol thought about it for a moment. 

“Maybe instead of helping me clean, you can buy me a coffee on my day off?” 

Minseok was sure Chanyeol was just being friendly and wasn’t asking him on a date, right?

Either way, he agreed with a nod. 

“Sure.” 

Chanyeol’s attention felt addictive. He’d buy him a thousand coffees if it meant that he could spend more time with the man. 

~

Yixing laughed in good humour at Minseok’s question. 

“Is that even a question Minseok? Of course, that’s a date!” 

They were walking towards the main building on campus and Minseok had tentatively brought up the question as it had been floating around his mind for the past two days. It especially proved a distraction whenever he went to the coffee shop to finish his assignments and saw Chanyeol behind the counter. Chanyeol would almost always notice him and get this huge happy smile across his face. Minseok was sure it wasn’t good for his heart if the way it jumped each time was any indication. And of course, there were all his adorable quirks that would jump out in the coffee shop like his loud, boisterous nature. Or his clumsiness. 

If Minseok wasn’t currently infatuated with the man he might have ignored it, but Baekhyun had made a passing comment about the loudness and clumsiness being worse when Minseok was in the cafe. 

The other baristas had given up helping Chanyeol in his moments of clumsiness and just gently patted him while keeping their laughter to themselves. There was also the fact that whenever one of the above happened, Minseok would look up and lock eyes with said man in question. 

Every. Time. 

It  _ couldn’t _ be a coincidence, right? 

“Do you remember how Jongdae asked me out? He was so shy and cute, but he came right up to me and handed me flowers. And then just walked away! I was confused for days and I couldn’t get his face out of my mind. And then I had to ask him what it meant and he asked me if I had read the card that came with the flowers. I told him I hadn’t because there was no card and he had to cut to the chase and ask me out. Chanyeol is 100% too nervous to say it upfront!”

Minseok thought about it for a bit, but he came up with no argument against Yixing. 

“I guess… but Jongdae is different! He was shy! Chanyeol is so confident and charismatic. I’m pretty sure he has all the customers charmed.” 

Yixing nodded and said, “I’m sure he does. But it seems to me that he only has eyes for you, Minseok. Listen, after our lecture, we’ll go to the coffee shop and I’ll see what his behaviour is like.”

After the lecture they walked towards the coffee shop, chatting about the topic of their lecture. Yixing was totally normal, that is, until they entered through the door of the coffee shop. 

As soon as the bell jingled above the door, Yixing slung an arm over Minseok’s shoulder. Shushing Minseok when he looked at Yixing, puzzled. Yixing merely led him to the register which was currently unmanned until a harried-looking Chanyeol came out from the back. 

He froze at the sight of them and his gaze zeroed in on Yixing's arm which felt a lot heavier now on Minseok's shoulders. 

Chanyeol swallowed visibly and walked up to the register, “Hey Minseok. What can I get you guys?” 

Minseok was about to answer him when Yixing chirped up, “What would you like  _ babe _ ? It’s on me today.” 

Minseok looked at Yixing with furrowed eyebrows in a silent  _ what the fuck? _ . He didn’t understand what Yixing was doing. And Yixing just raised an eyebrow at him saying  _ well? _ . 

After a few moments of Minseok saying nothing, Yixing pushed back a stray tuft of hair out of Minseok’s face. 

  
“Your hair is so curly and cute, ‘Seok…” 

With a nervous glance at Chanyeol, Minseok reluctantly answered him if only to avoid dealing with whatever monster Yixing had turned into. 

“A vanilla latte please…”

When they turned their attention back to Chanyeol, the man had a face of stone and his lips were turned downwards at the corners. Minseok didn’t like the look on him, he missed the cheery smile and crinkled eyes. 

Yixing gave their order and smiled knowingly at Chanyeol. They then had what Minseok could only describe as a silent staring stand-off before Chanyeol smiled back. The smile was void of any happiness or cheer. It was as if his face was cracked in the most horribly sharp way. 

As if he had been burned, Yixing took his arm off Minseok’s shoulders in panic as someone else came out from the back.

Jongdae glanced towards the register and did a double-take as he noticed Yixing standing there. 

“‘Xing!” he exclaimed. “What are you doing here? Ah! Is it possible that the love of my life has finally decided to come see me at work?” 

Yixing gave him a blank look, “‘Dae, I walk you to work every morning.” 

Yixing pouted at Jongdae as the barista came to the front of the counter and immediately grabbed Yixing by the ear. Jongdae nodded and grinned at Minseok and Chanyeol before pulling Yixing away. 

“Minseok! Save me!” Yixing yelled as he was pulled away but Minseok just waved at him. There was no stopping Jongdae who very clearly sensed the tense atmosphere that had been stuck in the air, and from glimpsing Yixing with his arm thrown over Minseok’s shoulders, he probably guessed something was up… 

Minseok turned back to Chanyeol who was looking in the direction the couple went with a confused frown before directing it at Minseok. Minseok laughed nervously, and said, “That’s Yixing, Jongdae’s boyfriend. He’s a bit of a jokester…” 

Minseok noticed that Chanyeol had his fist clenched on the counter, knuckles white. 

“Uhh.” Chanyeol shook his head slightly, and asked, “Would you still like to order the two coffees?” 

“Yeah, sure. Yixing will probably still want it, even after Jongdae has grilled him.” 

Chanyeol nodded absentmindedly, took the order and Minseok’s money and then told him he’ll bring the coffees to Minseok's table, foregoing handing him a buzzer.

Minseok waited at the table with only his notes from class in front of him. There weren’t many notes because he had gotten distracted and started doodling a certain barista that’s always on his mind. 

Chanyeol appeared at the table with the two drinks, setting them down with a small cake from the tray. “That cake’s for you. Also, just so you don’t misunderstand… the time I suggested we get coffee together? I meant that as a date. I just wanted to make sure…” He moved the tray around, adjusting and re-adjusting his grip. “Baekhyun did mention that you’re single but for a moment there… I was a little scared.” He took a piece of paper from the pocket of his apron. “Here’s my number by the way.” 

Minseok was in shock at how brazen and upfront Chanyeol was. It was as if he had sensed Minseok’s worries although if Minseok guessed, then the stunt that Yixing pulled earlier probably spun a thread in his mind. That maybe Minseok could be snatched up if he didn’t make a move now without hesitation. There was certainly a determination in his gaze now, and he held his chin higher as if, even if Minseok rejected him, he would hold his head high and not let himself falter. 

Considering what he told Minseok the other night, he was a strong and brave person and Minseok definitely admired him for that. 

“Ah, unless…” Chanyeol tightened his grip on the piece of paper. “Maybe, I misunderstood-”

“I was actually hoping that it was a date,” Minseok said as calmly as possible even though the slight shake in his voice betrayed him. 

Chanyeol blinked before Minseok’s word clicked and he stared at Minseok wonder, as if he couldn’t believe that Minseok would want to go on a date with him. Minseok could hardly believe anything either right now, but the grin that lit up Chanyeol’s face said a thousand words. 

“Hey, Chanyeol! I know you want to flirt, but you gotta get back to work!” Jongdae shouted from the counter. 

The several students around the coffee shop either giggled or looked a little deflated at the thought of Chanyeol flirting with anyone else. 

Chanyeol ran off from the table after he said, “Remember to give me a call, or a text, or you can add me on Kakaotalk. I don’t mind!”

Minseok laughed a little at his eagerness and as soon as Chanyeol had turned back around, he lifted his phone and typed in Chanyeol’s number, not wanting to waste another second. He sent Chanyeol a text message to let him know that this was Minseok's number and then added him on Kakaotalk. 

Chanyeol’s profile picture was of him holding a dog in his arms. He was laughing as it seemed to be trying to lick his face as he was sitting down. It was adorable and if possible, made Minseok’s grin stretch wider across his face. 

Yixing sat across from him looking a bit breathless but nonetheless pleased with himself. 

“So, he gave you his number, huh?” he said smugly. 

Minseok glared up at him. “What the hell was that Yixing? You know if Jongdae thought I was trying to steal you away he’d destroy me. I don’t want to be destroyed, Yixing.” 

Yixing looked a little guilty for a second, before he got that  _ look _ . The one that meant trouble and that trouble was about to fall from his lips. 

“Well, maybe you wouldn’t mind being destroyed by a certain--” His eyes flicked over to where Chanyeol was wiping down some tables,-- “Barista.” 

Minseok went bright red and growled over the table, “Yixing I am very close to murdering you right now.” There was no fight in his words though, because he really wouldn’t mind  _ that _ . Not that he’d give Yixing the pleasure of knowing he’s right. “Stop changing the subject! You’re such a little shit…” Even though he was scowling and was very extremely(Extremely!!!) angry at Yixing, he caught eyes with Chanyeol and couldn’t stop a grin from coming over his face.

~

After a few days of messaging each other(Chanyeol would always send funny customer anecdotes throughout the day while Minseok would tell him about his classes), they had their date. And Minseok felt like he was on cloud nine the entire time. 

Although Chanyeol had said Minseok should buy their coffees on that late closing night, he bought their coffees. “I told you, I love spending time with you.” Minseok smiled at him but looked away biting his lip as Chanyeol’s gaze grew intense. 

That date had gone on for hours, simply because neither of them wanted to leave. They had once again found themselves spending late hours at a coffee shop (one with a longer opening time). By the time midnight was approaching, they were both drooping onto the table, too tired for even their elbows to hold them up.

Minseok was listening with a sliver of consciousness left, but he drifted off for a second from listening to Chanyeol’s baritone voice.

He felt the brush of fingers at his forehead and sluggishly his ears zoned back in and he realised that Chanyeol was silent. Minseok opened his eyes that he hadn’t realised he’d closed. Chanyeol was playing with a brown curl of Minseok’s hair.

“What are you doing?” mumbled Minseok.

Chanyeol’s fingers stilled, “Oh, I- It looked so soft and curly that I couldn’t help myself…” 

Minseok had whispered, “Kiss me.” And Chanyeol did. Very well.

Chanyeol was so funny and caring that Minseok felt a little like he was floating. Is it possible that he was dreaming? He felt as if Chanyeol were his other half. They matched up in so many ways, and maybe it was too soon to tell but Minseok felt genuinely happy! He had never found romantic relationships easy in the past. After his second relationship had gone south quickly, he had given up. But with Chanyeol he felt such a strong connection that he was sure nothing could break his conviction now. 

This feeling stayed with him for their next few dates which were equally as sweet, even though on their third date, Chanyeol managed to spill tteokbokki on them both. Minseok had never had someone spill tteokbokki on him before, but when the store owners gave the two a free extra dish of tteokbokki after the incident, Minseok had realised that tteokbokki had never tasted sweeter before now. 

Minseok had just finished classes, not just for the day, but for his first semester of his masters and he was bouncing to go see Chanyeol. They were due to celebrate tonight by going out to a fancy restaurant; Minseok’s treat. 

Summer had fully set in and he was feeling a bit sweaty. Maybe it was time to switch to iced coffee? Although, he would miss Chanyeol’s latte art, and he’d been working on it so hard. He’d get something iced another day!

As usual, when he entered through the door of the coffee shop, the bell rang out announcing his arrival. Minseok paused as he stepped in, letting the door shut behind him with a swish. For once, the coffee shop was silent. 

Chanyeol was standing there staring at the ground, he seemed helpless and Minseok took a step towards him to ask him what was wrong. That’s when he noticed the other person, a woman, standing in front of Chanyeol while keeping a distance. She turned her head around, staring at Minseok with murder in her eyes. 

“Is this him?” she asked, sounding as cold as ice. She swivelled her head back around to Chanyeol and approached him. He flinched. 

“You really are disgusting, you know that Chanyeol? I thought we would be together forever! But you had to go and disappoint me,” she spoke it into his ear, and the tall man quivered. 

Minseok had had enough. A fire burned through his veins, and he saw red. He got between them and pushed her away. Who on earth was this woman? And why was being so nasty and unpleasant? 

“Get away from him,” Minseok growled at her. 

She barked out a laugh, and said, “Other people are still fighting your battles for you, huh, Chanyeol?” 

Chanyeol gripped onto Minseok's jumper, and exhaled heavily. 

“There’s no shame in getting support, you callous bitch!” Chanyeol yelled. It surprised the woman and she seemed to falter for a moment. 

“You always put yourself before me-” 

“Then why do you want him back in your life?” asked Minseok. He cut her off, it seemed like the only way to get her to shut up. Everyone in the cafe was staring still - some of the customers had their phones out, and Baekhyun, Jongdae and Sehun were standing not too far away.

Sehun looked furious and Jongdae had his hand on Sehun’s shoulder to try and keep him back. Baekhyun clutched a phone in his hand, and Minseok vaguely wondered if he’d called someone.

The woman looked like she was about to shout something else, even though she had several cameras on her, but the door swinging open interrupted her. 

Junmyeon and Kris walked in and took in the scene in front of them; Minseok standing in front of a shaking Chanyeol, who looked like he was at the end of his tether, even though he had a fighting spirit in his eyes, a strange murderously angry woman, plus some worried baristas on the side. And also the smattering of customers who were very, very interested in the proceedings.

Junmyeon stepped in front of her and spoke, “I’d like to ask you to leave. I heard from our store manager that you’ve been terribly disrespectful to my employee and if you do not leave now, I’m afraid I’ll have to call the police.” He gave her a cutting smile, and although she was furious she stormed out of the coffee shop after taking one look at Kris who was very obviously ready to throw her out of the coffee shop himself. 

Junmyeon smiled gently at Minseok and then Chanyeol who seemed to be out of it from fright, and said, “Please go to my office with him, Minseok. Help him through it.” 

Minseok nodded and gently took Chanyeol’s hand, “We need to get you somewhere quiet.” He rubbed circles into Chanyeol’s hand and Chanyeol nodded lightly, seemingly out-of-touch with reality. 

The office was at the back of the coffee shop; Minseok had been there a handful of times when he’d been incorporated into their family at the coffee shop as their favourite regular. It was a bit cold back here which wasn’t great seeing as Chanyeol seemed cold with shock. His hand was clammy in Minseok’s and Minseok hoped that maybe his own hand would warm Chanyeol’s even just a little bit. 

The office was nothing huge, but it was spacious enough for a small couch next to Kris's many plants. There was a large window behind Junmyeon’s desk that caught the sun at noon, so at the moment there were only shadows of nearby buildings being cast on the walls. 

Minseok sat both of them on the couch and spoke softly, “It’s okay if you don’t want to talk about it, but I’m here and you’re safe. If you need anything then just let me know, okay?” 

Chanyeol stayed silent for a while. He stared at their interlocked hands with glazed-over eyes. 

When the room grew even darker, Chanyeol lifted his head. Tears had gathered in the corner of his eyes which were focussed on Minseok and Minseok couldn’t help but say, “Oh Chanyeol.” 

As if those words had broken a dam, Chanyeol buried his head in the crook of Minseok’s neck. 

“I h-hate how helpless she always makes me. Why--” A sob broke out of his throat. “Even after a year she still makes me feel s-sick.” 

Within the next few minutes, he told Minseok about how the woman was his ex who had become abusive. Recently, she’d been trying to contact him, even though he had gotten a restraining order when his dad had gotten sick; Chanyeol had had to care for his father, but she was afraid of him leaving her and of losing control of him. He had hated it, but at least he had Sehun and Zitao to help him out. Zitao being a police officer, he was able to convince another officer to take the case and file the restraining order. Sehun’s witness report had been especially helpful at the time. 

Minseok thought about how angry Sehun had looked earlier and felt relief that Chanyeol had someone to help him out of a situation like that. 

Talking about it all seemed to lift a weight from Chanyeol’s shoulders as eventually, although his face was red and still a little damp from crying, he smiled at Minseok. “Thank you for your help back there… It must have been confusing, but it means a lot to me.” 

Minseok cupped Chanyeol’s face in his hands, and said, “I don’t want to see you hurt. Even just the thought was too much to bear.” He hesitantly leaned in and kissed Chanyeol tenderly. They had kissed before, but this felt so much more intimate and beautiful. Minseok wanted to etch it into his memory forever. 

Chanyeol leaned his forehead against Minseok’s when they broke the kiss, breathing the same air. “We can just have a chill evening at my apartment tonight, I’m sure my roommate will be going drinking to celebrate so we can have the whole place to ourselves,” Minseok said with a grin. 

Chanyeol leaned away with wide eyes, “Oh my god, Minseok! Why didn’t you-? We were meant to go to that fancy restaurant tonight.” 

Minseok shook his head. “It’s okay. We can go another day. I want to make sure my boyfriend is comfortable tonight. The swanky restaurant can wait.” 

Chanyeol sighed. His shoulders sunk as he turned through his thoughts. “Can we stay here for a little while more? I just... need a few more minutes.” 

Minseok took his hand in his own and gave it a little squeeze. “Anything you need, love.” 

They shuffled around a little on the couch until Chanyeol’s head rested on Minseok’s shoulder and their hands were still intertwined. 

In the quiet and slowly darkening office, they fell asleep.


End file.
